


solace

by peppersnot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/pseuds/peppersnot
Summary: "I'll kill them.""They're not worth the effort, Shizu-chan."Shizuo’s hands pause and he lifts his head to look up at him. “Youare.”





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> this is just word vomit mostly because some stuff happened irl and i was like huh!! it’s also kind of ooc forgive me they’re too sweet here but whatever!

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya murmurs into the darkness of Shizuo’s apartment, pulling off his shoes and leaving them at the entryway as the door clicks shut behind him.

It’s just short of one, and usually Shizuo wouldn’t be asleep at this time – either waiting up for Izaya, or lying in bed reading a novel, but the lights are all off and the apartment is drenched with silence that rings through Izaya’s ears and makes him feel uneasy. He hurries through the living room, past the kitchen towards Shizuo’s bedroom, dumping his jacket on the worn-out sofa as he passes it before deciding he wants to keep it on and picks it up again.

The door to the bedroom is shut too, and as he pushes his arms through the sleeves of the jacket, Izaya wonders if maybe Shizuo isn’t home. Maybe he’s gone to Shinjuku to look for Izaya the same way Izaya’s come to Ikebukuro to look for him. That would be a problem, he thinks, since it made both their travel useless, but when he pushes the door open as quietly as he can, the moonlight falling in from the window illuminates the figure of Shizuo lying in bed and Izaya feels himself heave a sigh of relief.

The blanket Shizuo had taken to bed is now mostly on the floor, with one end tangled around Shizuo’s foot where it dangles off the bed. He’s wearing what he always wears to sleep – sweatpants and a thin white T-shirt that Izaya has often wondered the use for, since it doesn’t do the job of keeping Shizuo warm in the winter, or keeping him cool in the summer.

He stands at the entrance and watches the steady movement of Shizuo’s breathing for a second, letting his eyes wander from where the hem of his pants have been pushed up to his calves, trailing upwards until his gaze lands on Shizuo’s face – half covered by messy bleached blond hair, but Izaya can see the tranquility of the expression that isn’t usually there during the day, the pacifist Shizuo claims he is hovering at the surface as he sleeps.

Izaya leaves the bedroom door open; it’s too stuffy inside and he’s not even sure why Shizuo bothered closing it at all, because he usually never does, and makes his way towards the bed, taking the small space left after Shizuo’s frame has occupied its own, and breathes in deep.

Shizuo smells like cigarette smoke and sweat – it’s not a pleasant combination and they’re not pleasant smells on their own either, but it’s strangely comforting in the moment, and Izaya lets himself lie there and breathe in.

It’s too hot, and he’s still wearing his jacket, but he doesn’t trust that he’d be able to wake up early and put it back on if he falls asleep in Shizuo’s bed – because somehow, when he’s next to Shizuo, sleep comes to him the same way trouble does, even if they haven’t done anything. He’s already drowsy, but the stuffiness is making it hard to doze off.

He’s only just starting to shift slightly to find a more comfortable position when Shizuo rolls over and his arm smacks Izaya in the face.

Izaya is vaguely aware of Shizuo jumping up at the yell, and looking around in alarm before he turns to see Izaya rubbing the spot that hurts most – though it’s mostly his whole face that hurts, but he can’t do much about that – and relaxes.

“Izaya.” Shizuo’s voice is heavy with sleep. “What are you doing here?”

He seems to notice that Izaya is in pain, because he reaches out to move Izaya’s hands away from his face and as he stares at the red spot right above Izaya’s left eyebrow, the sleepiness seems to dissipate immediately and Izaya knows already that the expression Shizuo is wearing is the same one he wears when he lies in bed in the middle of the day, staring at his hands and cursing his own existence after accidentally hurting someone.

“Did I hurt you?” Shizuo says, his voice dropped down to almost a whisper, and Izaya shakes his head immediately.

He could retort; it’s not like he has any lack of cutting remarks ready, and pissing Shizuo off is almost like instinct – he could do it in his sleep. He doesn’t want to do that today.

“I’m okay. Shizu-chan just rolled over and I accidentally got in the way.”

“Are you sure?”

Izaya nods, and reaches up to push away the strands of hair falling into Shizuo’s eyes. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep, Shizu-chan.”

“Why are you here?” Shizuo’s eyes dart to the small clock on the bedside table. “It’s really late.”

“I was in the city.” Izaya shrugs. “Didn’t feel like going all the way back.”

It doesn’t look like Shizuo believes him, but he doesn’t question it further and Izaya is grateful for that. He watches as Shizuo lies down again, kicking at the blanket still tangled in his feet until it falls to the floor entirely. There is space next to him now – space enough for one person to lie there, and Izaya lies down, letting Shizuo throw an arm over him to pull him close, so Izaya can breathe in his scent again, feel the warmth of his skin travel through to his own. He closes his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Shizuo’s voice has gotten lower again – like he’s sleepy again, but not enough to  _sleep._

“What?”

“Take off the jacket. You’re gonna die of a fuckin’ heatstroke.”

“…I’m fine, Shizu-chan.”

“No, you’re not.” Shizuo’s hand comes up and tugs at the sleeve. “Take it off, it’s making  _me_  feel hot.”

"I don't want to!" Izaya tells him, pushing his hand away and Shizuo grumbles out a "don't be fuckin' difficult," and grabs his wrist to try and keep him from squirming as he pushes the jacket off his shoulders.

Izaya cries out loud at that - the pressure on his wrist and the hand getting rid of the only thing he has keeping his skin a secret from Shizuo, and Shizuo's eyes dart up to his immediately, the same expression from before that had softened into something akin to fondness returning.

He lets go of Izaya’s wrist like it's red hot, and that should have been the end of it, but then his hands are back, softer and gentler than Izaya is used to, pushing the sleeve of the jacket up and reaching out to turn on the lamp on the bedside table to inspect the damage he's done before Izaya can do anything about it.

Shizuo's eyes widen. Izaya watches as he stares at the bruises, too occupied by the idea of them being his doing to realize that they're the wrong color and in the wrong place. Shizuo's grip is strong but he's always managed to control himself or lose himself around Izaya, depending on how much Izaya wants to rile him up that day.

Izaya hasn't riled him up at all today.

"I'm sorry," Shizuo starts but Izaya cuts him off by pressing their lips together just so.

"It's not your fault."

"It  _is_ , I grabbed you, I-"

"No, Shizu-chan," Izaya interrupts. "It's really not your fault. You didn't give me those."

Shizuo blinks, looks down at Izaya's hand still in his. He runs his thumb over one of the bruises, making Izaya wince and then he's reaching out to push the jacket off properly. Izaya doesn't try to stop him this time, only watches as his eyes widen at the sight of dried blood stains on his shirt, and then once he's managed to somehow pull that off without being too rough, the blue and purple marks all over his skin.

He doesn't reach out to touch them, like Izaya sort of expected he would. Instead his fingers curl inwards into a fist that Izaya isn't sure is out of anger or the thought of accidentally hurting him more. Knowing Shizuo, it's probably both. 

"I miscalculated the number of people that would be there," he says with a shrug by way of explanation. "They didn't manage to do much though."

"I'll kill them," Shizuo growls under his breath. "I'll  _kill_  them."

Izaya laughs lightly at that. "Only I’m allowed to turn you into a criminal, Shizu-chan," and then, at the look on Shizuo's face, adds, "You're not killing anyone. I love my humans even when they hurt me."

"Well I don't," Shizuo snaps, looking irritated at the attempt to dismiss the topic at hand, and reaches to touch one of the bruises then - this one is at Izaya's waist; a cut that could have been a lot deeper if it hadn't been for the reflexes he's built up over time with all their chases, Izaya thinks. His fingers brush over skin and send a shiver down Izaya’s spine. "I'll kill them."

"They're not worth the effort, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo’s hands pause and he lifts his head to look up at him. “ _You_  are.”

Izaya blinks. He doesn’t know what to say to that. He doesn’t know what to  _think_  about that. He can feel fluttering in his stomach, and he can’t bring himself to break eye contact, even as Shizuo’s eyes search his own and he realizes he doesn’t know what kind of expression he’s making.

He laughs in response, ducking his head to allow his hair to fall into his eyes so at least he doesn’t have to see Shizuo’s expression, if his own is so wide open.

“Are you forgetting who you’re talking to, Shizu-chan?” he murmurs. “You hate me.”

“I do,” Shizuo replies, and then he’s being pulled forward into Shizuo’s lap so he can wrap his arms around him, and Izaya doesn’t miss the caution in his posture, as if he’s trying to make sure not to hurt Izaya more than he already is. “That doesn’t change anything.”

“You contradict yourself too much.” Izaya reaches up to cup Shizuo’s face, ignores the scoff he gets in response followed by “look who’s talking,” and doesn’t try to pretend he isn’t smiling into the kiss.


End file.
